Heart of Metal
by Vorsi
Summary: Sonic and co are busy trying to get as many people as possible off Mobius, which is about to be destroyed as their sun goes supernova, meanwhile Eggman has other plans... Rated inbetween T and M because I'm not too sure about the level of goriness
1. Prologue

**Heart Of Metal**

Prologue

Rain fell on the roofs of Station Square, falling in thick, grey sheets. Somewhere in the city a dog howled. Hidden in the clouds, a floating ship loomed over the city, its sides portraying a logo composing a grinning face with a large moustache. Inside the control centre Dr Eggman added the finishing touches to his machine. The machine itself was simple looking; a glass tube with a keyboard on its side, yet its appearance was deceiving. A thin, nasal voice rang out from the only door out,

"Finished sir?" Eggman shifted and turned around,

"Quiet Snively or I'll make you regret me saving you from that dying planet Mobius"

"Sorry Dr Robo…Eggman" The diminutive figure retreated, muttering inaudible curses. Eggman turned his attention back to the machine. He plugged in a wire to the keyboard and sat down in his 'controller seat', as Snively called it. He pressed a few keys and the Eggman logo, painted directly in front of the controller seat opened up, revealing a shiny, blue hedgehog head. The metal hedgehog rose from the floor and floated in front of Eggman,

"Your orders sir?" it intoned in a cold, metallic voice,

"Metal, find me the hedgehog Amy Rose and bring her here unscathed or else" replied Eggman

"As you wish Dr Eggman" intoned Metal Sonic. He left through the door and exited the ship. Dr Eggman laughed loudly, 'Now Sonic' he thought 'I have you'.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Hurray! The first (extremely short) chapter of my first story! Please tell me what you think of it so far and suggest improvements.


	2. Amyless

**Heart Of Metal**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and suggested ways to improve the story (most suggestions including grammar), I'll try to do as you've suggested but I might not be able to (putting a dot after Dr is tiresome work) and as everyone **should** know it is impossible to act exactly like someone even a fictional person. Something I forgot last time was the disclaimer (hooray!) so here it is,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story (Sega does though) apart from Cyber/Super-metal Sonic.

That was a long beginning thingy, wasn't it?

Amyless

Sonic entered into the space-shuttle, these space-shuttles had been found at Eggman's old base and were now commonly used to get between Mobius and Earth. He sat down in one of the crew seats at the front, next to a two-tailed, orange fox,

"Hey Tails. Anything new?" he asked,

"Yep, I've calculated how much time we have to evacuate everyone off Mobius before the sun goes supernova and blows it all up." Replied Tails,

"And how long is that?"

"15 weeks."

"15 weeks! How are we meant to get 15 billion people off Mobius in that time?" (Mobius is a **very** big planet)

"We do our best." Sonic strapped himself in as Tails prepared to launch the shuttle,

"Our best might not be good enough this time." He said. The shuttle lurched upwards and flew into the air, Tails pressed a few more buttons and the shuttle flew faster and started moving forwards,

"Well it's the best we've got." Tails replied. The shuttle proceeded into space and flew towards a glowing blue dot. After a few minutes the dot was revealed to be a swirling, blue nexus of energy,

"Hold on tight" Sonic rolled his eyes, he'd done this countless times by now and obviously knew he had to hold on. Tails stopped the shuttle and pulled a lever, the portal seemed to expand and surround the shuttle, in a few seconds the shuttle was completely submerged in the blue stuff, there was a flash and the shuttle was gone, the portal receded and returned to its original shape. Inside the shuttle (which is now in a completely different dimension) Sonic and Tails were shaken to bits (not literally) as the shuttle hurtled through the dimensional passage way, the view outside the windows was just a flash of multicoloured light, then the shaking suddenly stopped, there was another flash and the shuttle reappeared in space, orbiting a planet that looked just like Earth's giant twin. Tails directed the shuttle down to Mobius while Sonic examined the view, Mobius' sun had a small star next to it; this star was sucking in the sun's energy before imploding on itself and destroying this Solar System…

Meanwhile on Earth.

Amy got up from her bed, she had had the usual dream, Sonic proposing to her, marriage, honeymoon, children, etc, nothing new. She got dressed, had breakfast and left to do her daily shopping spree before chasing Sonic, (it was a normal day). It was sunny yet unusually cloudy, extremely cloudy even. As Amy walked down the high street, window shopping, a gleaming figure followed her in the shadows, waiting until she was in a less public area. Amy finished her shopping and walked home, just before she opened the door, the figure that had been following her pounced on her (not literally) and knocked her out. Metal Sonic (for it was him) spoke to Dr. Eggman through his built-in, high-tech transceiver (a walkie-talkie basically)

"Female hedgehog caught, activate teleportation beam." A gold beam descended from the sky and hit Metal, he disappeared along with Amy who was in his arms, out cold.

At that same time on Mobius.

Tails manoeuvred the shuttle into the landing bay, the bay was simply an old hangar converted to a 'specially made spatial landing bay' but was crammed full of people. Four shuttles were already there, the pilots trying to fend people off. The shuttle landed and the door opened, Sonic immediately ran out and left the bay, while Tails spoke with the other pilots. Sonic ran through the Mobian countryside, enjoying the view he had grown up with. Suddenly he grinded to a halt in front of a female chipmunk, with shorty, brownish, reddish hair,

"Sonic!" Sally shouted, immediately jumping into Sonic's arms (once again not literally)

"Sally! Great to see you again!" Sonic said. Sally's happiness immediately vanished,

"Where have you been?" she shouted placing her hands on her hips like a stern mother,

"Erm… Earth?" replied Sonic nervously

"Oh well. You **must **come to Knothole! The others will be thrilled to see you again!" Without waiting for Sonic's reply Sally ran off towards Knothole with Sonic following her.

And the second (much longer) chapter of the story! Once again please review, review, review!


End file.
